


One Last Time

by ink_writes16



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After Clint has had a long life with his wife and kids, Gen, We love a good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: He's spent his life with his wife and kids. He lost his best friend for a glowing rock. His time's come and he smiles, one last time.





	One Last Time

Clint lowered himself into the chair and sighed. The house was quiet, except for Lucky’s heavy breathing. The kids were long gone and Laura was off at the store. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, his breath caught. Lucky lifted his head and barked at the figure standing a few feet away. 

A tear slipped down his cheek. His voice shook as he said, “Tasha…” She smiled. 

“Long time, no see.”

“I- you- H-how?”

“It’s time to come home.” She took a step toward him. The dog lept up and padded toward her. She scratched his head and he licked her hand. 

“Nat… I’m so sorry. It should’ve been me, you should’ve gone home, gone back with the stone. I’m sorry, I could’ve -” She kneeled in front of him.

“No, don’t do that to yourself.”

“Why shouldn’t I, though? If I hadn’t let you go, you’d still be here.”

“If you’d gone over, your kids would’ve grown up without a father.”

“They would have had you.”

She bit her lip as a tear slides down her cheek. “You know it’s not the same.” 

“I just…” He wiped the tears from his face. “It should’ve been Tony.”

They laughed and she wiped another tear. “Rude. Although that does imply that you love me so I’ll let it slide.”

Tony appeared behind Natasha. “Hey, Stark.”

“Barton. You did good.”

“I tried my best.” 

Clint heard Laura enter the house. Nat grabbed his hand. “We have to go.”

“I need to say goodbye.” Tony and Nat shared a look and Nat nodded. 

Laura turned the corner and smiled at Clint. He gave her a shaky smile, running his hands through his gray hair. “What’s the matter?”

He stood and hugged her. “I love you. So much.”

“Clint?”  
He cleared his throat and pulled away, tears streaming down his cheeks. He cupped her face in his, pushing strands of silver hair out of her face. “I just…” He couldn’t speak. The words stopped coming out. His chest tightened. He shook his head. There’s so much more I need to say. Natasha put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Clint…” He stepped back and watched his body collapse on the floor. Laura cried out and kneeled next to him. 

“NO!” She scrambled for her phone. 

Clint took one last look at his wife. “It’s going to be okay. She’s coming soon.” Lucky barked at them and Clint laughed, taking in a shaking breath. He took Natasha’s hand and she guided him out.


End file.
